


Матч века

by AlexTsarAce



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Experimental Style, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, OOC, POV First Person, Slash, TV AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTsarAce/pseuds/AlexTsarAce
Summary: То, что вы видите и слышите с экранов своих телевизоров, лишь малая часть того, что происходит на самом деле.





	1. Разминка

**Author's Note:**

> Телевизиционный бэкстейдж, как он есть.
> 
> TV AU к Синдрому. #Как_оридж. Первая проба пера в НЦ. Читать осторожно, на свой страх и риск.
> 
> Матч, кстати говоря, абсолютно реален и в действительности проходил в этом году в США, так что основано на реальных событиях.
> 
> Официальный плейлист работы:
> 
> 1\. David Guetta ft. Zara Larsson – This One's For You
> 
> 2\. OneRepublic ft. Cassius – Oh My My

Только что по громкой связи идеально поставленный приятный женский голос объявил о том, что наш рейс подходит к концу и самолет заходит на посадку. По небольшому коридору чартера практически тут же прекратилось движение. Стюардессы, все как на подбор стройные красавицы, в одинаковой голубой форме с белым платком на шее прошлись по салону, чтобы проверить, все ли пассажиры на своих местах и у всех ли пристегнуты ремни безопасности. Одна из них, добравшись и до меня, слегка наклонилась, пробежалась по мне взглядом и одарила меня фирменной улыбкой, дав понять, что ко мне вопросов нет. Ответно улыбнувшись, я повернул голову к иллюминатору. За бортом опять не видно ровным счетом ничего. Самолет, начав снижение, затерялся в плотном слое кучевых облаков, и кроме непроницаемой серой пелены, за которой пропал весь остальной мир, увидеть что-либо было невозможно. Я зажмурился. Из-за резкой посадки уши сильно заложило, что в свою очередь доставляло мне немалый дискомфорт. Попытавшись избавиться от этого мерзкого ощущения, я будто сквозь невидимую стену услышал новое сообщение о том, что примерно через десять минут мы прибудем в Хьюстон. 

Когда трап наконец-то подали, и я смог хоть чуть-чуть размяться после многочасового перелета, радости моей не было предела. Медленно сходя по ступеням, я осмотрелся. Хьюстон Интерконтинентал встречал своих гостей весьма сдержано и даже с каким-то снобизмом. Действительно, какое этому зданию дело до всех этих снующих людишек и железных птиц, бесконечно сменяющих друг друга, которых оно видит тысячами изо дня в день. Добравшись на микробусе до терминала, я, не раздумывая, направился за толпой. Сам я находился в этом аэропорту в первый раз, так что целиком и полностью положился на летевших со мной пассажиров, интуитивно чувствуя, что они приведут меня к багажной ленте. И я не ошибся. Ожидая, пока на ленте появится мой черный чемоданчик, я вдруг услышал, как меня кличат. Даже в стоящем гомоне я смог различить этот яркий и такой знакомый баритон, заставляющий все мое нутро сжаться. Обернувшись, я вслепую помахал тому, кто окликнул меня. Сам я его не увидел, но надеялся, что тот в свою очередь сможет заметить меня сквозь толпу и отыскать. И стоило мне забрать с ленты свой багаж и развернуться, чтобы отойти подальше и не мешать все прибывающим с других рейсов людям, как я прямо носом к носу столкнулся с высоким, темноволосым и хитро улыбающимся парнем. 

– Ну, как тебе полет? – пробирающим до мурашек голосом просил он. – Успел соскучиться по мне за это время, принцесса?

Я, саркастически подняв бровь, скрестил руки на груди. Нет, не потому что меня, между прочим, тоже парня, только что обозвали принцессой. С этим-то как раз я уже успел смириться. И не потому, что он смел так нагло фамильярничать. Это тоже вполне допустимо, тем более что мы были вполне давно и близко знакомы. Просто в последнее время это стало моей типичной реакцией на большинство его подколов. И из-за того, что теперь я постоянно так делаю, он с недавних пор взялся передразнивать меня на этой почве. 

– Даже не думай, Эндрю, – с некоторым пренебрежением ответил я. – Я был рад провести пару часов в тишине и спокойствии, не выслушивая весь тот бред, что ты несешь.

Парень усмехнулся и подхватил мой чемодан. Судя по всему моя реплика нисколечко не задела его.

– Ну конечно, – с издевкой произнес он. – Куда лучше слушать бесконечное хныканье ребенка или внимать байкам своего случайного соседа. 

– Не передергивай, – возразил я, вздыхая и легко толкая его. – Ничего такого в этот раз не было, а мой сосед по сиденью почти весь полет спал, – я с ехидным прищуром взглянул на Эндрю. – Или тебе меньше повезло? 

Тот попытался изобразить на своем лице всевозможные страдания и отмахнулся от меня.

– Давай не будем об этом, не думаю, что ты хочешь услышать от меня пересказ чертовски слащавых мемуаров одной женщины, которыми она кормила меня всю дорогу. 

Я попытался спрятать улыбку ладонью, но от Эндрю почти нереально что-либо укрыть. 

– Вот ты значит как, Диего, – продолжил он строить драму, – нет чтобы поддержать меня, посочувствовать, ты ведь даже не представляешь, что я пережил, этот перелет был настоящим адом! – я не сдержался и засмеялся в голос. – А теперь мой парень идет рядом и ржет с моих проблем! Мерзкий засранец, забирай свои грязные деньги, я не буду носить твоего сына! Или, стоп, кажется, это из другой оперы?..

И пока я, красный как перец чили, пытался не подавиться собственным смехом, Эндрю, тоже смеясь, поставил мой чемодан рядом со скамейкой и, осмотревшись, сел на нее. Я примостился рядом с ним и положил голову ему на плечо. Да, как бы странно это ни было, мы пара. И Эндрю не шутил, когда назвал меня своим парнем. Так и есть. Мы встречаемся уже что-то около года и делаем это тайно, не потому что это каким-то образом запрещено, нет, просто в нашей профессии это не особенно приветствуется, да и афишировать, что, мол, вот, смотрите, мы два парня, и мы спим друг с другом, как-то не хочется. Во-первых, потому, что я считаю, что так делают только отбитые мудаки, желающие привлечь к себе лишнее внимание и подняться на общественном резонансе, а, во-вторых, потому, что была еще одна, весьма важная для меня, причина, из-за которой мне приходится скрывать свою слегка голубоватую ориентацию. И эта причина прямо сейчас, что-то крича и размахивая руками, направлялась к нам. Причину звали Оскар Алендер, и он являлся нашим коллегой и по совместительству моим другом-гомофобом. Зачем он здесь, спросите вы? Да потому что приехали мы сюда не просто так, а по очень важному делу. 

Я, Эндрю и Оскар живем и работаем в Нью-Йорке на одном из местных телеканалов. Телеканал этот специализируется на спорте и, мягко говоря, не пользуется особой популярностью у зрителей, так что мы никогда особенно и не получали каких-то супер сложных заданий и жили себе в кайф. Но буквально пару недель назад наш генеральный директор как с цепи сорвался и заявил, что мы должны во что бы то ни стало повысить рейтинг канала, иначе он всю нашу команду «распустит и на улицу выкинет». Наш гендир и раньше особенной лояльность и терпением не отличался, но сейчас его жажда наживы перешла все возможные границы и начала качать права. И надо же было так сложиться, что именно в этом году в США впервые проходил, пожалуй, один из самых известных футбольных турниров на территории обеих Америк, Кубок Америки. В этом году он, к тому же, был что-то типа юбилейным, а потому особенно важным для нас. Таким образом, директор обязал нас троих пройти журналистскую аккредитацию на участие в нем и, когда мы получили добро, больше часа давал нам наставления о том, что мы должны показать себя с наилучшей стороны и, тем самым, мы сможем привлечь зрителей. Сказано – сделано. И вот, групповой турнир сыгран, гендир чуть ли не ежедневно вопит в трубку о том, что повысит нам зарплаты втрое, если мы и дальше не опустим планку, а мы, не высыпаясь и питаясь одним духом святым, перелетаем за свой счет из штата в штат, из города в город и уже начинаем тихо ненавидеть весь этот чемпионат, футбол и спорт в целом. 

К счастью, сейчас турнир находился в стадии плей-офф и уже совсем скоро обещал завершиться. От одной этой мысли лично мне даже дышать становилось легче и свободнее. За все это время я уже успел порядком вымотаться, сорвать голос и заработать себе бессонницу. Я понимал, что еще чуть-чуть и я сорвусь, но каждый раз на помощь приходил Эндрю и какой-то одному ему доступной магией успокаивал меня и дарил ощущение защищенности и уверенности. Понятия не имею, как у него это выходит, но факт есть факт, без него я бы уже давно потерял остатки самоконтроля. С ним же я изо дня в день заново постигал дзен и, мысленно посылая нахер всех и вся, чувствовал, как мне действительно становится лучше. Оскар тоже помогал, как мог. Его шутки, байки и различные интересности, которых у него было хоть завались и которыми он охотно делился со мной, вводили меня в состояние временной безмятежности и расслабона, за что я также безмерно ему благодарен. Жалко только с ним мне удается проводить в разы меньше времени. А все потому что они с Эндрю просто терпеть друг друга не могут. Постоянно, стоит им хотя бы мало-мальски пересечься, начинают цапаться как кошка с собакой. И никакие уговоры прекратить не помогают, только объявление временного стратегического перемирия во имя работы и насильственное разведение оппонентов по разные стороны ринга. Так что если эти двое оказывались вместе на расстоянии ближе, чем десяти шагов, мне приходилось примерять на себя роль рефери и решать конфликт максимально мирно.

Если честно, то меня это просто невероятно бесит. Эндрю порой так перегибал палку, что терпеть не оставалось сил. Ревность, конечно, может быть полезной штукой, но не в таких же убойных дозах. Я уже не раз обещал ему разорвать отношения, если он продолжит в том же духе, намекал на то, что если так продолжится, то нас раскроют, пытался достучаться до его здравого смысла, и он вроде бы соглашался и даже переставал прессовать меня какое-то время, но потом снова срывался, и все возвращалось на круги своя. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, есть ли у этого человека вообще совесть или сострадание, но в итоге зачастую прихожу к выводу, что, возможно, он выменял их у дьявола на хитрость и обаяние. Так что он, конечно, тот еще ублюдок порой, но ублюдок обаятельный и харизматичный. Не знаю, оправдывает ли это его, но я уже смирился. Почти.

Помахав Оскару в ответ, я встал со скамейки и бросился к нему. И мне было плевать, как на это отреагирует Эндрю. Пусть пораскинет мозгами и поймет, что я это делаю только потому, что он мой хороший друг.

– Как ты? – улыбаясь, спросил я у него, параллельно пожимая ему руку.

– В полном порядке. Полет был что надо! Немного правда спина затекла, но это ерунда, хе-хе, – он выгнулся, и я четко услышал, как что-то глухо щелкнуло. – Ты-то как? Нормально?

– Более чем, – подтвердил его предположение я, после чего мы оба направились к скамейке. Я забрал свой саквояж, а Оскар и Эндрю, обменявшись полными презрения взглядами, моментально забыли друг о друге и сфокусировали свое внимание на моей скромной персоне. Оба. Одновременно. Я как мог старался отвечать на их вопросы по очереди, пока они, перебивая друг друга, без устали вещали мне что-то. Черт возьми, ну вот за какие такие деяния эти два болвана свалились мне на голову, а?

Снова благоговейной тишиной я смог насладиться только сев в автобус до центра города. Хотя насчет тишины, это я преувеличил. Так или иначе мне пришлось делить место с Эндрю, а того спокойным соседом не назовешь. Но он хотя бы понимает, изредка, но понимает, когда надо заткнуться и не испытывать меня на прочность. Где-то в середине поездки под лиричную музыку 80-х, доносящуюся из моих наушников, я заснул. И, к моему великому счастью, до конечной меня никто не трогал. Растормошили меня уже тогда, когда автобус полностью остановился, а из его салона начали выходить люди. 

– Пошли, мы на месте, – донесся до меня бархатистый голос Эндрю и я, зевая, собрал всю волю в кулак и, несмотря на острое желание заснуть прямо здесь и сейчас, встал с места и, подхватив свой багаж, выполз через заднюю дверь автобуса. Там меня уже ждали двое моих приятелей. В этот раз они, хотя и стояли в паре дюймов друг от друга, были на удивление спокойны и даже, похоже, оба находились в добром расположении духа.

– Давай понесу, – предложил Эндрю, указывая на чемодан в моих руках, и, не дожидаясь моего разрешения, выхватил его.

– Ну, вообще-то, я и сам мог, – пробурчал я, но как-то не охотно. Веки так и норовили опуститься, а мозг требовал здорового сна. – И что дальше? Куда мы пойдем?

– В отель «Гранд Палас», конечно же, – откликнулся Оскар и, как армейский генерал, указав нам путь, двинулся к цели. 

– Извините, – снова встрял я, – а у нас есть деньги на гранд, и тем более палас, да?

– Наскребем, – лениво ответил мне Эндрю. – Один раз живем, в конце концов, надо хоть разок и в «Паласе» погостить. И вообще мы, ньюйоркцы, что, будем жить в какой-то захудалой квартирке?

– Не хочется этого говорить, но я согласен с младшим Карлосом, – Оскар все так же продолжал идти вперед. – Видимо, иногда все же стоит прислушиваться к мелким.

Эндрю же оскалился и издал звук похожий на утробное рычание, но Алендер сделал вид, что не заметил этого. Так мы шли примерно три минуты, прежде чем перед нами, сверкая вечерними огнями, не появилось здание четырехзвездочного отеля в самого центре города. Едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не запрыгать от счастья, я прошел внутрь отеля через большую крутящуюся дверь и оказался в шикарном холле, который сверкал так, словно был сделан из золота и бриллиантов Сваровски. Пока Эндрю и Оскар торчали на ресепшене, я, наверняка с дико глупым выражением лица, исследовал новое место. Кожаные диваны кремового цвета, прозрачные стеклянные столы, покрытые салфетками явно ручной вязки. На каждом столике стояла изящная ваза с источающими тонкий аромат цветами. Потолок, люстры, канделябры на стенах, все тут было крайне необычно и от того прекрасно. Разобравшись с номерами, или бог его знает, чем еще, мои коллеги подошли ко мне и, переглянувшись, схватили за запястья и потянули за собой. Я, даже не успев на это отреагировать, побежал следом за ними. Только у лифтов я пришел в себя и вырвался из их хватки, требуя объяснений.

– У тебя такое лицо было, – начал говорить Оскар, – «Где я? Кто я? Как я тут оказался?» Вот мы и подумали чутка взбодрить тебя. Ты ведь еще не собирался спать, не так ли?

По хитро прищуренным глазам Оскара и двусмысленной ухмылке Эндрю я понял, что эти придурки что-то задумали. Причем это что-то могло быть совсем не безобидным.

– Что в ваши дурные головы пришло на этот раз? – поинтересовался я, массируя виски. Только головной боли мне сейчас не хватало. 

– Мы собираемся подняться на последний этаж, зайти в бар и купить нам бутылочку отменного бренди. 

Я застыл с раскрытым ртом как статуя.

– Бренди? Вы что совсем голову потеряли? У нас же завтра матч!

– Спасибо, мам, мы знаем, – отозвался Эндрю, одной только интонацией разом аннулируя все мои претензии. – Вот только матч вечером, а к тому времени здравый смысл уже успеет вернуться.

Оскар закивал. Я удивленно смотрел то на одного, то на другого. Вот как только дело доходит до подстрекательства к распитию алкоголя, так они первые в очереди, а как надо что-то срочное или важное сделать, они тут же расходятся по разную сторону баррикад, типа могут вместе работать. Ну да, конечно.

– Ладно уж, – сдался я. – Только я много пить не буду, сразу предупреждаю. Иначе я вообще завтра не проснусь. Будете искать себе нового комментатора.

А комментаторствовать я любил. Любил даже больше, чем репортерствовать. 

– Никто из нас не будет, – заверил меня Оскар, когда мы подходили к бару. – Ну я точно нет, иначе прямая трансляция получится далеко не прямой!

Бар был самым обычным, ничем не выдающимся. Заказав здоровенную бутылку бренди, Оскар, вернулся к нам и озвучил дальнейший план действий:

– Значится так, бармен сказал, что в номерах есть стаканы. Сейчас едем в одноместный, забираем оттуда инвентарь, после чего топаем в двуместный и там уже наслаждаемся отдыхом. Всем все ясно?

Мы с Эндрю деловито кивнули. Пока мы выполняли незамысловатый план Оскара, я поинтересовался у Эндрю, почему нельзя было взять одну комнату на всех, на что он ответил, что все номера на троих заняты. После уточняющего вопроса, кто будет жить в отдельном номере, он небрежно кивнул в сторону Алендера. Ну как бы, да, чего я еще ожидал?

Зайдя в наш с Эндрю номер, я был поражен, как тут чисто, прибрано и просторно. Впрочем, все это было довольно логично. Отели, насколько знаю, просто так уровень четыре звезды не получают. 

Плюхнувшись на одну из кроватей, стоявших у окна, Оскар также выразил свое восхищение отелем и конкретно номером. После чего взболтнул бутылку и посмотрел на нее через свет.

– Ну и? – спросил я, гложимый любопытством.

– Идеальный напиток, – с предвкушением ответил тот, открывая бутылку.

А то, что было дальше, банально до безобразия. Оскар, произнеся тост «За нас!», моментально осушил стакан и даже не закашлялся. Эндрю, в общем-то, тоже быстро разделался со своей порцией, а вот я… Я опрокидывал глоток за глотком, но чертов спирт жег горло так, что я не мог этого терпеть. В итоге я вспылил и, резко поставив стакан на тумбочку, выдал:

– Да ну вас нахрен! У меня завтра матч, куча работы, мне надо с утра подготовиться, быть в форме, а вы!.. Не нравится мне это ваше пойло! В следующий раз берите Мартини!

И я, слегка приуныв, откинулся на кровать. Тут же мир стал стремительно терять свои очертания. Я понял, что еще чуть-чуть, и мое сознание вырубится. 

Поднимаясь с места, Эндрю наклонился надо мной и так проницательно спросил.

– Ты как, нормально? Может воды принести?

Я же, отвернувшись от него, вцепился пальцами в подушку и спрятал в нее свое лицо, после чего продемонстрировал не самый приличный жест.

– Отвали. Я устал и хочу спать, – только и смог прохрипеть в ответ я, после чего меня уже никто не трогал. Вот за что я люблю Эндрю, так за то, что ему дважды повторять не надо. Так что этой ночью я спал спокойно.


	2. Первый тайм

Этот идиот еще спал. А ведь вчера громче всех орал о том, что он тут самый занятой, ответственный и вообще ангел во плоти. Ну-ну. Тогда что мешает этому ангелу просыпаться вовремя и реагировать на будильник с первого раза, а не с тысяча первого? Впрочем, раз он такой непостоянный и легкомысленный, то стоит опустить его на грешную землю и чуть повыдергивать перьев из его белоснежных крылышек, которые, тем не менее, все же запачканы пятнами от кофе. Тем самым кофе, что я с утра успел нам заказать. Двойной латте, все как этот придурок любит. 

О, а вот и реакция пошла. Диего, громко зевнув, так, что даже я услышал, потянулся в кровати и, слегка приподнявшись, осмотрелся. Вид у него был особенно потерянный. Странно, вроде вчера и не пил толком.

– Я не понял, а чего это кровати сдвинуты? – спросил он, продирая глаза. Я усмехнулся.

– Доброе утро, Эндрю.

– Что? – он был явно озадачен моим ответом.

– Доброе утро, Эндрю. Я думал, ты начнешь с этого. Мне было бы очень приятно.

Тот приподнял одну бровь вверх, и я явственно почувствовал, как приподнимается не только она.

– Доброе утро, Эндрю, – повторил Диего, вылезая из-под одеяла и свешивая ноги с кровати. Именно в этот момент он заметил на близ стоящей тумбочке чашку с латте и благодарно улыбнулся. Взяв ее в руки, он подул на напиток, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть остудить его и отпил. – И все же, почему кровати сдвинуты?

Я, застегнув на себе рубашку, одарил его снисходительным взглядом.

– Потому что мне было бы ужасно холодно и страшно спать одному, – имитируя ребяческий голос, я подошел к нему. Он, отпив еще кофе, снова улыбнулся и облизнул губы. Тут уж я, не в силах сдержаться, нагнулся до уровня его лица и решил тоже опробовать их вкус. Сладковатый, сливочный, ему очень подходит.

– Ну что ж, раз так, то ладно, – полушепотом произнес он, после того, как смог оторваться от меня. – Но имей в виду…

Я поднял руки, будто бы капитулируя.

– Спокойно, принцесса, все под контролем, – снова вернувшись к шкафу, в котором нас еще с самого утра ждали выходные костюмы, я снял с ближайшей вешалки пиджак и надел его, после чего другую вешалку я передал Диего. – Кстати, о контроле. Мне прямо сейчас, через пару минут, уже надо валить по делам, ну ты понимаешь, и, боюсь, сегодня мы до вечера вряд ли увидимся. Так что, – я, наблюдая за стремительно погрустневшим Диего, снова вернулся к нему и присел рядом, – желаю тебе удачного эфира сегодня. 

Он заключил меня в объятия и тихо поблагодарил.

– Тебе тоже, не дадим нашему гендиру в нас разочароваться.

– Отличный настрой, – усмехнулся я. – Продолжишь в том же духе, получишь от меня шоколадку. 

– Всего лишь шоколадку? – спросил он, прищурившись.

– Ну хорошо-хорошо, – будто бы удрученно махнул я рукой, – еще и поцелуй. Так, на удачу. На всякий случай.

И на этих словах я припал к его губам, как к живительному источнику. Я буквально набросился на него, повалив на кровать. Но самое странное, что он вроде как и не особо возражал. Идиот. Идиот. Полный, блять, идиот. В какой-то момент он отстранился от меня, и я даже не успел никак отреагировать на это, как он снова обвил мою шею руками и углубил поцелуй. Вот ублюдок. Он играет с огнем. И он будет за это наказан. 

Дышать становилось все сложнее, а живот налился сладкой истомой, и я отчетливо понял, что переборщил. Нахер. Просто нахер. Нужно подождать до вечера, максимум следующего дня, и тогда… Что я зря кровати что ли сдвигал? Да, не зря, но это потом. Сейчас у меня работа. У него, вообще-то тоже работа. Работа, работа, работа. Ну давай же, работа это совсем не сексуально.

Окончательно отстранившись от Диего, я широко улыбнулся, похлопал его по спине и прощался. Временно.

– До встречи, принцесса, – взяв свой телефон, электронный ключ от номера и сумку с фотоаппаратом, я подошел к двери. – Веди себя хорошо, иначе накажу.

– Это кто еще кого накажет, – внезапно серьезно ответил он. – Иди давай.

– Ну-ну, – бросил в ответ я и закрыл дверь. Последнее слово вновь осталось за мной.

***

Матч вот-вот должен был начаться. Я носился туда-сюда весь день, перебегал с интервью на интервью, с пресс-конференции на пресс-конференцию, выгибался в таких позах ради нужного ракурса, которые создателям Камасутры и не снились, и вот теперь я наконец-то мог спокойно присесть на целых полтора-два часа и наслаждаться матчем с ВИП-трибуны для репортеров. Я это заслужил, определенно. 

Заняв свое место в крайнем кресле, я вытащил свою зеркалку и начал пересматривать получившиеся снимки, с гордостью отмечая, что мои старания не прошли даром. Щелкая кнопку и пропуская фотку за фоткой, я в какой-то момент пролистал весь материал с сегодняшних мероприятий и дошел до тех, что были сделаны раньше. А именно сегодня утром. На фотках был запечатлен мой, мать его, единственный и неповторимый спящий красавец. Такой беззащитный и трогательный. Во всех смыслах. И даже непонятно, что хочется больше: обнять его или задушить. Пожалуй, лишь одна часть моего тела точно знала, что надо делать с такими фотографиями, но я продолжил ее усердно игнорировать. Позже, все позже.

Трибуны, тем временем, активно наполнялись новопришедшими фанами, важными персонами местного значения и другими журналистами. В общем гомоне я перестал различать собственные мысли и, убрав фотоаппарат, надел темные очки и откинулся на спинку кресла. Зачем темные очки? Да хрен его знает на самом деле, но мне так намного комфортнее. Я просто терпеть не могу, когда люди смотрят мне в глаза. Пусть лучше думают, что я слепой, чем мне придется устанавливать с очередными левыми чуваками зрительный контакт.

И вот на поле начали появляться игроки, сопровождаемые детьми, судьи и тренеры команд. Прозвучали гимны обеих стран. Соблюдая традиции, капитаны обменялись рукопожатиями и вымпелами, после чего игроки распределились по полю, и судья дал свисток к началу матча. Комментатор, голос которого слышали зрители, присутствующие на матче, практически всегда отмалчивался. Лишь в самом начале игры он озвучил дежурную информацию о командах, игроках и тоже объявил о старте, после чего уже был так скуден в комментариях, что я еще на первых минутах заскучал. Ну, окей, матч, которого ждали миллионы болельщиков по всей Америке и миру. Ну, допустим, прямо сейчас его смотрит или слушает каждый третий американец, но что с того? Да, я получил охренительную возможность собственнолично поучаствовать, пожалуй, в самом крутейшем спортивном событии июня, и все вроде бы замечательно, но кое-чего мне все же не хватало. И это кое-что сейчас было доступно тем многим, кто смотрел матч не на жестких и шумных трибунах, а в уютном кресле в своем доме. Голос Диего. Вот чего мне не хватало. Я хотел даже не столько смотреть этот чертов матч, сколько слышать его. Слышать в исполнении своего парня.

От игры прошло от силы минут десять, когда я решил, что с меня хватит. Здесь, в значительном отдалении от поля, я мало что мог рассмотреть наверняка, а здешний комментатор меня утомлял. Матч начался относительно недавно, так что я подумал, что не много потерял, и прибегнул к помощи прямой трансляции, что вел наш канал. Но, увы, в том диком гвалте, что творился на стадионе, качественно послушать трансляцию я не мог, все звуки, даже в наушниках на полной громкости, тонули в окружающем шуме, постоянных криках и улюлюканьях. Выбора у меня не оставалось, и я, протиснувшись между рядами, покинул трибуну. Либо смотреть матч своими глазами под унылые реплики местного комментатора, либо наблюдать за ним с экрана телефона, но слыша Диего. И второй вариант побеждал со значительным перевесом.

Здесь, в просторных галереях стадиона «Релиант», было куда спокойнее и тише, чем на гостевых трибунах, и я облегченно вздохнул. Здесь никто не помешает мне смотреть трансляцию и, самое главное, наслаждаться голосом моего избранного комментатора. Однако стоять, опершись спиной на стену, было не то чтобы удобно, да и в коридорах периодически появлялись какие-то суровые ребята в костюмах, которых я принял за охранников. На их плечах сегодня лежала особая миссия по патрулированию коридоров, а также выявлению и пресечению малейших отклонений от стандарта, а потому я решил сменить локацию. На какую-нибудь более незаметную. А то взгляд этих товарищей, направленный в мою сторону, мне совершенно не понравился. Не то, чтобы я их испугался, конечно же, нет, но и лишние проблемы мне тоже были явно ни к чему.

Сделав вид, что я занятой человек, разговариваю по телефону, и вообще настолько крут и влиятелен, что дела не ждут, и плевать мне на всякие там матчи, я прошел мимо них и свернул в уборную. Отчего-то мне показалось, что это лучшее место для того, чтобы спокойно посмотреть матч, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания. А учитывая, что я еще и никогда не страдал излишней брезгливостью, то и посидеть можно было. Заперевшись в последней кабинке, я наконец-то смог приступить к долгожданному просмотру. Трансляция же не заставила себя ждать и прогрузилась почти моментально. Как же хорошо, что я послушал в свое время Диего и подключил 4G-интернет.

«…Тяжело идет игра у американцев, – тут же громогласно возвестил он, отчего я аж вздрогнул. Я и забыл, что сделал звук на полную громкость. – Грэм Зуси делает неточный пас в сторону углового флажка».

Я ухмыльнулся. До начала матча мы с Диего поспорили, кто победит в сегодняшнем противостоянии, и он, патриот чертов, поставил на Штаты. А я на их нынешних соперников – Аргентину. Я, конечно, тоже поддерживаю нашу сборную, но что-то как-то мне не верилось, что они смогут одолеть мощную аргентинскую команду. И не зря. Прямо сейчас мои подозрения подкрепляли цифры на плашке в левом верхнем углу экрана, ясно говорящие, что счет нынче не в пользу США.

«После быстрого гола Эсекьеля Лавесси на четвертой минуте матча США пытаются укрепить позиции в обороне и не давать аргентинцам проводить атаки на их половине поля».

И снова меня это почему-то развеселило. Соперники прессовали хозяев чемпионата, как асфальтоукладчик, собственно, прессует асфальт.

«Впрочем, рано опускать руки, судя по табло, идет только двадцать шестая минута, и у ребят есть все шансы отыграться… – голос Диего вдруг резко сменился в интонации. – Какая схватка случилась во время разворачивающейся аргентинской атаки. Маскерано и Дэмсли не поделили мяч, и теперь Хавьер лежит на газоне. Игра приостановлена».

И это пустячковое, едва заметное изменение стало последней каплей. Я, явственно чувствуя, как в моих штанах становится тесно, выдохнул. Я возбудился. Этот придурок завел меня лишь с помощью голоса и всего одной, казалось бы, максимально нейтральной фразы. 

Понимая, что мне срочно нужна разрядка, или до конца игры я просто-напросто не доживу, я расстегнул штаны и, приспустив белье, обхватил стоящий колом и болезненно пульсирующий член рукой. Плавно двигаясь от основания к головке и обратно, я закусил губу и откинул голову назад.

Ну офигеть просто. Поверить, блять, не могу. Онанирую в общественном туалете вместо того, чтобы сидеть на трибунах и наблюдать поединок, который имеет все шансы стать матчем века. Кстати о матче, увлекшись своими, если так можно выразиться, делами, я слегка позабыл о том, что в окружающем мире что-то вообще происходит.

«…Судья назначает штрафной! – я разочарованно вздохнул. Эту реплику произносил уже не Диего, а Оскар. И все-таки я его ненавижу. Хотя бы за то, что он, в отличие от меня, сейчас сидит там, в комментаторской кабинке, рядом с Диего, и может не только слышать его, но и видеть. – До ворот американской сборной не больше 75 футов».

Наплевав на Оскара, я ускорил темп. В конце концов, я никогда не жаловался на отсутствие фантазии. И отдельных фантазий. Особенно эротических. Закрыв глаза, я целиком и полностью отдался одной из них.

Просторная абстрактная комната, выдержанная в светлых пастельных тонах. Практически на ее середине, занимая почти половину всего пространства, расположена большая и мягкая кровать. Прямо перед ней стоит совершенно нагой Диего и как-то демонстративно пошло улыбается. Немного не привычно видеть на его обычно приветливом лице эту ухмылку, нарисованную моим сознанием, но какая, нахрен, разница привычно или нет, если мне так нравится?

Он, покачивая бедрами, как заправская модель, подошел ко мне и медленно провел пальцем по моим губам, все так же скалясь и неотрывно смотря мне в глаза. Впрочем, в такой ситуации я бы не спешил прятаться за матовыми стеклами очков.

«ГОЛ! – внезапно вернул меня в реальность громкий вопль Оскара. – Лионель Месси показывает потрясающую технику удара и пробивает в девятку!»

«Счет становится два – ноль в пользу сборной Аргентины», – послышался следом комментарий Диего, а чуть позже я и вовсе услышал едва различимый стон. Хотя, вполне вероятно, что это так разыгралось мое воображение, но кто знает. В любом случае теперь я надрачивал еще интенсивнее, оттягивая воротник рубашки и пытаясь не сбиться с дыхания. 

Тем временем, мысли мои набирали обороты. Диего из моих фантазий уже успел распалить меня настолько, что я, не сдержавшись, зарычал и завалил его на кровать. Тот же томно прикрыл глаза и как бы невзначай подался вперед. И почему он представился мне эдаким мальчиком легкого поведения? С другой стороны, кто бы возмущался.

Потратив некоторое время на то, чтобы оставить воображаемому Диего на шее засос, я отстранился, чтобы осмотреть результат своих стараний. Отметина красным пятном неспешно проявлялась на шее моего парня, и меня это вполне удовлетворило. Его, похоже, тоже. Реальный Диего уже давно бы начал читать мне нотации о том, что я его разочаровываю, что он терпеть не может подобные вещи и почему так делать не надо. А то и вовсе он бы отвесил мне оплеуху. Но тут, к счастью, мое сознание, мои мысли и мои желания. Что хочу, то и делаю.

«…Надо отметить, что по владению мячом Аргентина серьезно превосходит США – семьдесят три процента против двадцати трех».

Вот и у себя в фантазиях я явно превосходил Мистера-Успешного-Комментатора. Причем тоже где-то в пропорции семьдесят на тридцать. Слившись с ним в глубоком поцелуе, я одной рукой провел по его щеке и, плавно спускаясь ниже, задержался на сосках. Тот кротко вскрикнул, разорвав поцелуй, но тут же осознал свою оплошность и, обхватив мою шею, повторно прильнул к моим губам. Другая же моя рука оказалась чуть решительнее и настойчивее, а потому опустилась еще ниже. Накрыв ею член Диего, я прошелся пальцами по всей его длине, отчего парень вздрогнул. Но и на этом я решил не останавливаться. Оставив в покое его грудь, я довольно четко дал Диего понять, чтобы тот раздвинул ноги как можно шире. Он перечить не стал, и я, не желая дольше оттягивать момент, вошел в него сразу двумя пальцами.

– Черт возьми, да, – услышал я его хриплый полушепот прямо над своим ухом, после чего этот придурок меня укусил. Все за то же ухо. Вот засранец.

Приняв это как команду к началу активных действий, я, чувствуя, что уже достаточно подготовил его, вытащил пальцы и, примерившись, плавно вошел. Тот протяжно застонал, заставляя меня хотеть его еще сильнее, и запрокинул руки назад, цепляясь за простыни. Схватив его за запястья и нависнув над ним, я периодически наклонялся к лицу парня, чтобы поцеловать его в скулы или лоб, куда попадется, и ловил такой кайф, что не заметил, как уже спустя пару минут вдалбливался в него как сумасшедший. Диего же, обхватив меня ногами, подставлялся по полной и стонал как настоящий порноактер. И вот-вот должна была подойти кульминация, как…

«Рохо промчался по флангу и прострелил во вратарскую, после чего Брукс опередил Игуаина и выбил мяч в сторону».

– Блять, – только и вырвалось у меня. Оскар, похоже, не может не обламывать окружающим настрой.

«Опасная игра у аргентинцев, Лавесси поставляется под Кэмерона и получает от него удар по ногам».

Именно в этот момент дверь в уборную открылась и внутрь кто-то вошел. Замерев на месте, я, пытаясь ничем себя не выдать, прислушался. Этот кто-то ходил туда-сюда и гремел какими-то вещами. На проверку можно было бы сказать, что это был уборщик. И вправду, чуть позже этот человек, которым оказалась женщина, пошел по кабинкам. Дойдя до моей, она подергала дверную ручку и аккуратно поинтересовалась:

– Там занято?

Я, наконец осознав весь идиотизм той ситуации, в которую попал, попытался сделать максимально спокойно-пофигистический голос и кратко ответил:

– Да.

– В таком случае, извините, – ответила женщина и отошла от двери подальше. Еще раз проверив, нет ли кого-нибудь по ту сторону, я решил довести дело до логического конца, а себя – до разрядки. К счастью в этом, сам того не ведая, мне снова помог мой незаменимый Диего.

«Арбитр добавил минуту к первому тайму, – его голос в целом был ровным, но мне почудилась в нем некоторая грусть, – американцы изо всех сил стараются сдерживать неудержимых аргентинских форвардов».

Парочка движений и я наконец мог вздохнуть с облегчением. Как назло туалетной бумаги поблизости не обнаружилось, и мне пришлось использовать нижнее белье в качестве салфетки. Так себе решение, но лучшего у меня в запасе не было. В игре объявили перерыв, когда я молниеносно выбежал из кабинки и, приведя себя в порядок, покинул уборную.


	3. Второй тайм

Стоило организаторам объявить о перерыве и операторам уйти на рекламу, как я тут же скинул наушники и блаженно откинулся на спинку стула. Наблюдая, как гаснет красный индикатор «в эфире», я сделал парочку глубоких вдохов-выходов и тут же поднялся с места, направившись к кулеру. Ужасно хотелось пить. В горле ощущалась если не пустыня, то как минимум детская песочница точно. 

Ну и матч сегодня выдался. Такой напряженной игры в моей практике давно не было, не говоря уже о том, что прямо сейчас национальная команда моей страны терпела поражение на родном поле, и мне необходимо максимально беспристрастно все это безобразие комментировать. Впрочем, даже несмотря на это, мне казалось, что я весьма неплохо справлялся со своей задачей. По крайней мере, раз мне до сих пор не позвонил наш гендиректор, гневно крича в трубку о том, что я болван, то значит, все хорошо. Ища поддержки со стороны, я подошел к Оскару, который выглядел не менее разочарованным происходящим на поле, чем я. Он, подняв на меня взгляд, демонстративно громко выдохнул и подпер подбородок рукой.

– Ну и как тебе? Впечатляет, не правда ли? – упаднически произнес он. – Я уже вижу эти завтрашние заголовки: «Аргентина разгромила США, американская команда выбывает из чемпионата за шаг до финала». Тьфу ты!

Я лишь хмыкнул в ответ.

– А что поделаешь? Аргентинцы на голову сильнее наших, ты и сам видишь.

Оскар, однако, был непреклонен. Особенно, когда дело касалось престижа команды, за которую он болел.

– Ух, меня бы в тренеры, я бы там такой разнос устроил, что мало бы не показалось.

– Я почему-то и не сомневаюсь. А пока ты не тренер, придется терпеть все это безобразие со стороны, – допив остатки воды, я смял стаканчик и кинул его в сторону мусорки. На мое удивление, я попал, хотя даже и не прицеливался.

– Ну вот и почему ты до сих пор не на поле, а? – хлопнув меня по плечу, воскликнул Оскар, и я засмеялся. До начала следующего тайма еще оставалось время, и я решил немного успокоить свои нервы и выйти на перекур. Вообще-то до недавнего времени я не курил и не проявлял к этому процессу какого-либо интереса, но дурной пример, как известно, заразителен. А если этот пример подает близкий тебе человек, то тем более. Курилка оказалась пустой, что странно. Я полагал, что во время перерыва тут соберется приличное количество народу, но мои ожидания оказались далеки от реальности, и это впервые в жизни меня радовало. Прислонившись к стене, я зажег сигарету и, сделав первую затяжку, представляя себя героем нуарного фильма, посмотрел в окно. Погода сегодня была никакая. Судя по тяжелым серым облакам и утреннему прогнозу, обещал пойти дождь. Какое счастье, что стадион имел крышу, и ничто не сможет помешать сегодняшнему матчу завершиться. Вдруг в мою голову откуда ни возьмись пришла мысль позвонить Эндрю. Не знаю зачем, но мне безумно захотелось это сделать. За пару касаний я открыл контакты и, нажав на нужную иконку, уже звонил ему. Однако то ли он не слышал звонка, то ли игнорировал его, и я просто сбросил трубку. Потушив окурок, я взглянул на себя в зеркало, отмечая, что выгляжу я чуть более растерянно, чем обычно, и поспешил вернуться в комментаторскую будку. Матч должен был возобновиться с минуты на минуту.

***

– Добро пожаловать на второй тайм полуфинального матча Кубка Америки, в котором сборные Соединенных Штатов и Аргентины сражаются друг с другом за место в финале, – бодро возвестил я сразу после того, как эфир возобновился. – Борьба идет нешуточная; каждая из команд надеется одержать победу и продолжить состязаться за кубок.

– Безусловно, однако одной из команд придется поднапрячься, чтобы стабилизировать ситуацию на поле, и взять игру в свои руки, – подменил меня Оскар, пока я пробежался по составам обеих сборных, освежая имена игроков в памяти. – Первый тайм, напомним, аргентинская сборная окончила с двумя забитыми мячами, авторами которых стали Эсекьель Лавесси и легендарный Лионель Месси, от которого мы все с вами сегодня ожидаем красивой и эффектной игры. И хотя положение у сборной США незавидное, а ставки высоки, подопечные Юргена Клинсмана не теряют энтузиазма, что, безусловно, радует болельщиков.

И словно подтверждая наши слова, по стадиону прошлась волна. С такой высоты мне было сложно определить, были ли это болельщики нашей сборной или чужой, но получилось забавно.

– До начала матча считанные секунды, игроки уже на поле, каждый на своей позиции, все ждут свистка арбитра… – едва я успел договорить, как на экране показали главного судью матча, – и вот он дан! Энрике Вильяванте, который сегодня назначен судить матч, объявляет о начале второго тайма. Игра началась!

Айфон, лежавший на столе и благополучно забытый мной на время, вдруг завибрировал. Я, пожав плечами и состроив извиняющееся выражение лица перед Оскаром, взял его в руки и уже хотел было отключить, как увидел, что на экране высветилось оповещение о сообщении от Эндрю. Закатив глаза, я нажал на него, проклиная себя и его заодно тоже. Ну вот нафига я ему тогда позвонил, ведь этот человек теперь от меня не отстанет, даже несмотря на то, что у меня вообще-то прямо сейчас идет эфир. Эндрю вообще только дай хоть малейший повод, и ты уже от него не отвяжешься, пока он не получит то, что хочет. И неважно, что это будет, – простая информация о том, как у тебя дела, или ты сам, собственной персоной. Эндрю не ставит перед собой каких-либо рамок и ограничений.

– И сразу же аргентинцы активно включаются в игру, – вещал тем временем Оскар, – Фернандес идет по правому флангу, пасует Лавесси. Он моментально входит во вратарскую зону противника, но, увы, прессинг со стороны защитников американской сборной не дает ему перепасовать мяч на товарищей по команде. Мяч вне поля.

Открыв сообщение, я увидел в нем лишь один-единственный вопрос. И вопрос этот выглядел так: «Скучаешь?» 

– Брэдли ведет мяч, удар на правый фланг, – вернулся к матчу я, проигнорировав этот странный вопрос. Что бы он не значил и что бы Эндрю не хотел этим сказать, отвлекаться мне сейчас в любом случае нельзя. – Там его паса уже ожидает Зуси, но ему приходится посоревноваться с Рохо. 

– Удар от ворот, – Оскар заворожено смотрел, как мяч летит через все поле. – Лавесси принимает мяч на грудь, и теперь аргентинцы продолжают атаку.

Снова вибрация. Экран, который, я надеялся, потух до конца матча, снова засветился. На нем высветилось: «Знаю, что скучаешь. И я тоже. Весь первый тайм я думал о тебе, не переставая наяривать в туалете на твой голос». 

Честно сказать, если бы я сейчас пил что-нибудь, то поперхнулся бы этим и, кашляя, умер бы в предсмертных агониях. Однако, к великому моему счастью, я ничего не пил, да и во рту моем после прочитанного моментально пересохло. Это еще что за фигня? Скорее всего, он так пытается подшутить надо мной, это вполне в его стиле, но почему именно сейчас? Сейчас, когда любой мой промах может дорого стоить не только мне самому, но и ему. Сейчас, когда я резко покрасневший сижу в комментаторской будке наедине с Оскаром и пытаюсь освещать трансляцию матча.

– Д-да, – мой голос чуть дернулся, отчего Оскар снова удивленно посмотрел на меня. И было отчего: для меня дрожащий голос был несвойственен. По крайней мере, на публике. – Замечательно разыгрывают атаку южноамериканцы, точная перепасовка, и… Лавесси делает передачу в центр штрафной. Опасный момент! Игуаин опережает защитника… ГОЛ! Три – ноль. Какое эффектное начало второго тайма.

И правда, эффектное. Я хотел уже воспользоваться заминкой после гола, который с упоением обозревал в повторе мой напарник, и написать Эндрю в ответ, чтобы он не мешал мне, но новое сообщение от него не заставило себя ждать.

«Я хочу тебя. Здесь и сейчас».

И тут я подумал, что мне очень повезло, что мы сейчас по разные стороны стадиона. Нет, нет, нет, это надо было прекращать срочно, но как, учитывая, что я даже не мог выкроить и секунды, чтобы написать ему ответное сообщение. Так и сейчас, матч возобновился, и после дружеского пинка от Оскара, мне экстренно пришлось возвращаться к исполнению своих прямых обязанностей.

– Разворачивается контратака у американцев, Пулишич на фланге обыгрывает защитника сборной Аргентины и простреливает во вратарскую, но для гола этого явно не достаточно, Ромеро спокойно забирает мяч в руки, – тем временем, на айфон пришел новый стеб от Эндрю, но я даже не дернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что там. Тут на поле происходило кое-что куда более интересное, чем попытки вывести меня из себя. – Сборная США играет в центре, Брэдли, уверенно перехватывая инициативу, идет в штрафную… К сожалению, атака не увенчалась успехом, Фунес Мори в подкате выбивает у него мяч.

Айфон же ни с того, ни с сего вдруг начал просто разрываться от потока новых уведомлений. Этот засранец Эндрю, видимо, решил окончательно меня выбесить.

– Две подряд замены: тренера обеих сборных решили провести рокировку, – пока Оскар спер у меня листочек с именами игроков и распинался по поводу замен, я решил разобраться с сообщениями кардинально: выключить телефон до конца игры. Но в последний момент я передумал. На экране высветились фотки. Мои фотки. Причем не те, которые я выкладываю в сеть, а такие, которые я бы никогда и ни за что никому не показал. То, что, честно говоря, я не ожидал увидеть ни у кого, даже Эндрю. Да-да, то, что обычно называют кадры интимного характера. Вот на одной из них я сплю, вроде бы ничего такого, но выглядел я на ней так, словно меня имели в нижней позиции. Причем долго и упорно. И хотя картинка недалеко ушла от правды, я почувствовал, как горят мои уши. На другой я торчу возле зеркала после ванной, разглядывая себя, и, естественно, совершенно без одежды. Фотка была смазана, но все равно было ясно, кто на ней изображен, и видно все, что обычно не должно быть видно. Вот черт, я даже понятия не имел, что этот ублюдок исподтишка фоткал меня все это время. Засранец. Вот так и встречайся с фотожурналистами; у них потом, в случае разрыва, будет на вас неплохой компромат.

В шоке разглядывая их, одну за другой, я вновь забыл о том, где я нахожусь, и еще один, на сей раз более сильный пинок привел меня в чувство. Ну, почти.

– Карлос, ты чего? – шепотом выдал Оскар и тут же продолжил комментировать. – Ведут атаку аргентинцы у самой кромки поля… Ох, надо же, какой напряженный матч. Лавесси, пытаясь не дать мячу оказаться в ауте, переваливается за рекламный щит! Ух, вот это самоотдача, так и тяжелые травмы можно получить. Надеюсь, Эсекьель в порядке, и все обойдется.

Очередная заминка с упавшим Лавесси дала мне еще неопределенное количество времени, и я все же открыл сообщения, чтобы написать этому идиоту ответку, в которой я пообещаю ему смешать его с грязью после матча за испорченный эфир, как тут пришла очередная порция фотографий. Заинтригованный до глубины души, в каких еще компрометирующих ситуациях он мог меня застать, я открыл их, и, мать его, чуть не ругнулся вслух. На весь, сука, экран высвечивались какие-то до ужаса неприличные фотографии трахающихся мужиков и скриншоты из порно. Пролистав все это изобилие разного рода непристойностей, иногда откровенно шокирующее, надо сказать, я уже начал набирать ответное сообщение, начинающееся со слов: «Ну все, готовься, после матча я тебе…», но тут Оскар с силой одернул меня за плечо, что оказалось неожиданностью для меня, так как я уже и думать забыл о том, что вообще-то у меня тут матч, важный, неебически ответственный, черт его подери, матч, а потому я резко дрогнул. Дрогнул и совершенно случайно попал пальцем на кнопку отправки сообщения. И отправилось оно в таком вот недописанном виде, что было еще хуже, чем если бы я ничего не писал в ответ. Вот же ж блять. И черт его знает, как на него в таком двусмысленном виде отреагирует этот неадекват Эндрю. Но было у меня подозрение, что только что я своими же руками закопал себя в яму. По самое не хочу.

«Извини», – одними губами сказал я Оскару и, вытирая со лба пот, облокотился на стол. Предчувствие у меня было реально херовое.

– После несчастного случая на поле и проведенной замены игра идет более-менее ровно, – вещал мой напарник, пока я пытался прийти в себя и включиться в ситуацию, – и американцам стоит ловить момент, потому что, судя по статистике на данный момент, «альбиселеста» превосходит сборную «звездно-полосатых» по владению мячу в процентном соотношении 66 на 34, как и по ударам – семь против нуля. 

Да уж, это точно. Подавляющее превосходство. Вот и у нас с Эндрю так же. Кажется, что вроде бы это он должен получать постоянные минусы в карму от Вселенной за свой «медовый» характер, но нет, все тапки, как обычно, получаю я. Вот и угораздило же… С другой стороны, жизнь становится настолько веселее и безумнее, что не заскучаешь. 

– Ничего не получается в атаке у сборной США, – наблюдая за слабыми потугами наших нападающих провести контратаку, произнес я, – слишком много неточных передач.

– Игуаин! – буквально прокричал в микрофон Оскар. – Такой пас на него был перспективный со стороны Банега. 

Я прищурился и с подозрением посмотрел на него. Судя по энтузиазму, с которым он это сказал, он уже и сам внутренне болел скорее за Аргентину, чем за родные Штаты. Как же мало времени ему потребовалось, чтобы перебежать от одной стороны к другой. Предатель.

Правда я тут же чуть не задохнулся от собственных мыслей. По сути Оскар просто рассказывает так, чтобы людям, смотрящим матч, было интересно не только его смотреть, но и слушать. И глупо винить его в этом. Скорее я окончательно расклеился. И было бы из-за чего. Как будто Эндрю делает так впервые. Нет, но по-другому он и не может. Для него жизнь – это игра, в которой надо всегда держать планку, в которой нет слащавого «победила дружба» и в которой всегда нужно быть готовым ответить оппоненту сполна. Такой уж он. И его в этом тоже вряд ли можно было винить.

– Последняя замена у США, – прокомментировал очередное событие мой коллега, и я вдруг улыбнулся. – Дарлингтон выходит на поле вместо Дэмпси. Американцы понимают, что в этом матче они уже вряд ли что-то изменят, но разбавить «сухой» счет еще можно.

Игра плавно приближалась к своему логическому завершению, когда айфон вновь завибрировал. Однако я, боясь даже подумать, что там, проигнорировал его. К счастью, до самого конца матча меня ничего больше не отвлекало.

– Аргентинцы совершают перехват на чужой половине поля, Месси прорывается в штрафную. Такой отличный шанс для удара! Но нет, он дает пас открытому Игуаину…ГОЛ! – стадион взорвался громкими возгласами ликующих болельщиков. – Четыре – ноль, в пользу сборной команды Аргентины, Гонсало Игуаин вполне может претендовать сегодня на звание героя матча, так как оформляет дубль и зарабатывает своей команде выход в финал!

Это был последний яркий момент игры, досматривали мы ее уже в спокойном состоянии, точно зная, что наша команда сегодня продула. Но зато кому! Да, сегодня болельщики южноамериканской команды могут быть поистине горды своей сборной. Их команда в шаге от того, чтобы стать лучшей на американском континенте. И они это заслужили. Исход матча был решен.


	4. Дополнительное время

– Ну что, доволен? 

Диего, выглядевший так, словно это он только что девяносто минут гонял по полю мяч, проиграл матч и теперь злой, как триста спартанцев, спешил излить на меня свое недовольство. И, похоже, недовольство это было действительно сильно, по крайне мере, судя по тому, что, стоило ему меня найти, он тут же, без приветов и прочих любезностей, набросился на меня и, схватив за пиджак, отбуксировал к ближайшей стенке. Это он-то, мелкий дрищ, меня, человека, который сильнее его раза в два минимум. Вот правду говорят: не буди лихо, пока оно тихо. А то потом хрен успокоишь. 

– Чему или от чего именно я должен быть доволен?

– Ну, во-первых, тому, что наша национальная команда проиграла, – выдал он, и я уже реально начинал думать, что он, обезумев, сумел каким-то образом пробраться на поле.

– И что, я-то как в этом виноват?

– Ну а вдруг ты и игрокам тоже отвлекающие и нервирующие сообщения отсылал? Кто тебя знает!

Я наивно полагал, что дело в чем-то другом, может быть даже в том, что он все никак не может забыть тот случай, когда я случайно утопил в чае его блокноты, но нет. Он так злился из-за моих сообщений.

Честно говоря, эта догадка заставила меня улыбнуться. Нет, даже нет так, осклабиться. Не, ну я реально не ожидал, что он так взбесится из-за безобидной по сути шутки.

– Тихо, принцесса, это же была всего лишь шутка, – я спрятал за кулаком очередную усмешку. – Видел бы ты свое лицо прямо сейчас.

– А вот я не уверен, что тебе хотелось бы видеть свое лицо, после того, как я его тебе расцарапаю. К счастью для тебя, я умею держать себя в руках, – ответил мне сквозь зубы Диего таким тоном, что я действительно уже начинал радоваться его ангельскому терпению. – Плюс, эфир в целом прошел неплохо, так что на сей раз я тебя не трону. 

– Страшный ты человек, – сказал я уже тогда, когда он окончательно успокоился и отстранился от меня. – Убьешь и не заметишь.

– В этом мы с тобой похожи, – с этим заявлением было сложно не согласиться. – К слову, я ведь обещал тебе, что после матча ты так просто не отделаешься. Только не успел дописать.

В его голосе появилась едва уловимая интонация, по которой я, как человек, знающий его наизусть, мог сказать, что он это серьезно, и так просто он этого не оставит.

– Так вот, – он встал по стойке смирно прямо напротив меня и изучающим взглядом прошелся по мне с ног до головы. – Сегодня вас, Эндрю Карлос, ждет увлекательная лекция на тему: «Правильное поведение в обществе», а так же «Как перестать подставлять своих коллег» в виде бонуса.

Я закатил глаза. Он не шутил. Читать лекции и мучить меня ими: его любимое хобби.

Диего же, увидев, что я демонстративно игнорирую его занудство, нахмурился еще сильнее и неожиданно со всего размаху припер меня к стенке. И хоть он был ниже меня, сейчас наши лица оказались на одном уровне.

– Зато, надеюсь, после этого у тебя больше не появится желания мешать спортивному комментатору заниматься своей работой. Сегодня ты у меня узнаешь, что такое профессионал своего дела, – на его лице появилась пошлая ухмылка, а правая бровь стремительно вскинулась вверх.

И только лишь от одних этих действий я почувствовал, как низ живота налился тяжестью. Он, заметив это, провел рукой по моему телу: от моей груди до паха, где и остановился.

– И я думаю, профилактическая беседа подходит для этого лучше всего, – продолжал он как ни в чем не бывало, – после чего ночью я сделаю с тобой все то, что ты мне понаприсылал во время матча. В качестве закрепления материала. 

Произнеся это, Диего впился в меня страстным поцелуем, словно ставя жирную точку и подтверждая тем самым свои намерения. И я незамедлительно ответил ему тем же, в свою очередь словно подписываясь в невидимом договоре, потому что, честно сказать, я был не то, чтобы против.


End file.
